


Nothing to Hide

by ByTheAngell (SomeLittleInfamy)



Series: Flufftober 2019 [13]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, Fluff, Gen, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 14:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21017540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeLittleInfamy/pseuds/ByTheAngell
Summary: There's something suspicious about the way Izzy tries to hide her plans with Lydia at first, and it doesn't take long for him to realize why.





	Nothing to Hide

**Author's Note:**

> Flufftober Day 13: Popcorn. 
> 
> (A mundane AU setting in which The Institute is some vague Corporation/Business I didn't elaborate on)

After a particularly rough yearly review meeting with the Institute’s Board of Directors, Alec and Izzy spend another hour in her office finalizing her report. 

“I’m glad that’s over with,” Izzy sighs. “Thanks for the help.” 

“No problem,” Alec says, sinking back into the sofa’s cushions. “They made me re-do the one I submitted last year three times, so I’m more than happy to help you avoid that horrible fate.” 

He can see how stressed she is, and thinks back to what they used to do as kids sometimes after a bad day at school. “Hey,” he suggests suddenly. “You know what I could really use right about now? A good old-fashioned movie night, just like we used to. I’ll grab the popcorn and we can put rum in the soda for good measure. I think we both earned it.” 

Izzy looks excited for a moment before her expression turns conflicted. “Oh, Alec. That sounds great, but…” She can see how excited he is by the idea and obviously doesn’t want to say no, though something’s holding her back. 

“You have other plans already, don’t you?” He guesses, trying not to look too disappointed. “No worries, it was a last-minute idea anyway--” 

“No, you know what? It’s fine. I had… plans. But I can cancel them. This is much more important, we never hang out anymore,” she says, already pulling out her phone. 

“Really, Iz, I can’t ask you to do that. We can have a movie night some other time-” 

“Really, it’s fine. I was just going to grab dinner with Lydia but we can do that another day, too.” Izzy dismisses. To anyone else the casual tone she tries for might be believed, but Alec can tell there’s more to it than what she’s saying, and he thinks he knows what it might be. 

Ever since the nearly eleven months Lydia pretended to date Alec two years ago to get his parents off his back, Lydia’s grown closer to his siblings who were also in on the little act they had going on. When Alec finally came out they remained friends -  _ all _ of them. Izzy spending time hanging out with Lydia isn’t anything new, but Izzy trying to cover it up  _ is _ . 

So he has an idea. 

“Well, it isn’t like we aren’t all friends. See if she wants to do movie night with us. I haven’t seen her in ages,” Alec suggests.

Izzy looks about to protest before she realizes she has no reason to. They  _ are  _ all friends, after all. “Sure. I’m sure she’d love that.” 

\---

He and Isabelle arrive at her apartment thirty minutes later to find Lydia waiting outside the door. “What are you doing out here?” Izzy asks, confused. 

“Waiting for you two,” Lydia says, making very pointed eye contact with Izzy as she speaks. “It isn’t like I can just let myself in, after all.” 

Izzy recovers quickly. “Oh, right. Yeah… uh, sorry. It’s been a long day.” She laughs it off and Alec, already picking up every hint he needs to validate his previous assumption, decides to keep his theories to himself for now. 

Once they’re inside he intentionally chooses the single chair leaving the sofa for Isabelle and Lydia, noticing the very intentional space they put between them when they first sit down. He also notices the way they deliberately look at anything but one another while they talk and catch up for a bit before putting on The Lion King. 

“ _ This _ is your feel-good childhood movie?” Lydia asks incredulously. 

“I liked the fierce lionesses who get shit done,” Izzy explains. “And Alec said he related to Zazu because watching out for me and Jace was like trying to keep track of Sima and Nala.” 

Lydia laughs so hard she snorts, and Izzy’s expression softens immediately into complete endearment. Alec catches the blush that creeps across Lydia’s cheeks before she jumps up to shut the lights off in an attempt to hide it. 

The movie plays for all of 5 minutes before Izzy starts to stand. “We need popcorn!” She says, hesitating every so slightly. 

“I’ll help,” Lydia offers. “You know how Izzy is with making food,” She adds quickly to Alec. 

“Yes, unfortunately I do,” he agrees, and says nothing about how putting a bag of popcorn into the microwave hardly constitutes ‘making food’. He also says nothing about how making popcorn somehow manages to take ten minutes. 

He also says nothing about the three additional times the two of them decide that they need more popcorn, or how he hears the whispers and hushed giggles when something is knocked off a counter in the kitchen, or how Lydia’s blouse goes from tucked to untucked and back to tucked each time they enter and leave the kitchen to ‘make popcorn’. 

The fourth time, which is still at least 30 minutes from the end of the movie, he silently slips out leaving a note behind in his place. 

_ You could’ve just told me I was interrupting a date. I bet you two are good for each other. I hope I get to witness it properly one day to see for myself, but only when you’re ready. Maybe during our next proper sibling bonding night. ;)  _

_ Until then, enjoy your ‘popcorn’.  _

_ -Alec  _

He’s halfway home in the taxi when he gets a text from Izzy. 

**Iz: Thanks, Alec. We’ll talk soon. I guess I have a few things to catch you up on. **

**Alec: Of course. I’m just happy you’re happy. <3 **

And shortly after one from Lydia.

**Lydia: I knew you’d be cool about it, but thanks just the same. Don’t tell her I told you, but Izzy was so worried about you finding out she’s practically sobbing from relief. Or maybe over Mufasa dying. It’s hard to tell. **

Alec laughs to himself in the back of the car before replying, 

**Alec: Probably both. At least I know she’s in good hands. **

And knows it’s true without a single doubt. 

**Author's Note:**

> (Find me on [Tumblr](http://bytheangell.tumblr.com) and also on [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/By_The_Angell)! <3 )


End file.
